Gary Washington
Gary Washington ist ein Rapper, der durch das JuliensBlogBattle bekannt wurde. Jahre zuvor nahm er bereits am VBT teil. 2016 gewann er die JuliensMusicCypher. Er bildete mit LePain (alias Michael Rape) die Rapcrew Los Santos. Eigenschaften Garys Hauptmerkmal ist seine sehr auffällige Betonung. Er flowt sehr stakkatohaft (abgehackt) und hat so, einen hohen Wiedererkennungswert. Die Technik, die Gary verwendet, ist solide bis gut. In sachen Flow ist er, laut JuliensBlog, der Beste im gesamten Turnier. Es galt bis zum JuliensBlogBattle 2014 Viertelfinale (gegen Aytee) als "unmöglich" den Punkt für Flow gegen Gary zu holen. Seine "Maskerade" besteht aus einer minzgrünen Brille und einer (meist weißen) Cap. "Style", das ist das Wort, was am häufigsten im Zusammenhang mit Gary genannt wird. Denn alles was er macht, trägt, ausstrahlt und wozu er steht trägt einen eigenen "Gary-Stil", welcher ihn bei vielen Fans populär macht. Die Anglizismen, die Caps, die Stimme, die Brille. Alles passt einfach perfekt zusammen. Man könnte fast sagen, Gary habe seinen eigenen Style geschaffen und etabliert. Tatsächlich gab es in naher Vergangenheit häufig Versuche diesen "Gary-Style" zu übernehmen. Man muss aber leider auch den Kritikern Recht geben, welche oft auf den Einfluss seitens Lance Butters und Dupash hinweisen. thumb|251px|Gary mit USA Fahne Gary Washington im (VBT, JBB und JMC) Gary Washington nahm als erstes am VBT 2012 teil, benutzte damals allerdings noch den Namen "Nemphis". Er schied bereits in Vorrunde 2 gegen Der Alki aus. Er wechselte Image und Namen und nahm am VBT 2013 teil. Auch dort blieb er relativ erfolsglos und fiel nur einmal kurz auf, als er mit Mikz einen relativ starken Gegner besiegte. Anschließend nahm er als, immernoch, relativ Unbekannter am JBB 2014 teil. Seine Qualifikation erreichte 77,6% positive Bewertungen und so wurde er ins Turnier gewählt. Im 8tel-Finale traf er auf den schon sehr erfahrenen Rapper Das K-Element und besiegte ihn eindeutig. Außerdem hatte er einen Gastbeitrag in der Runde von Cashisclay gegenCashisclayT-Jey und trug zu seinem Sieg bei. Er gehörte für die meisten zum engeren Favoritenkreis und ist ein Publikumsliebling. Er stand somit jetzt im Viertelfinale gegen Aytee, welches er jedoch knapp verlor. Er nahm ebenfalls am JMC 2016 teil, welches er im Finale gegen Johnny Diggson deutlich gewann. Seine Finalrunde Wolkenkratzer, konnte sich in den deutschen Singlecharts platzieren. Social Media * Gary Washington Merchandise * Facebook Fanpage * Gary Washington auf Instagram Battles + Ergebnisse VBT 2011: (als Nemphis) * Vorrunde 1: Gegen LeXuZ (3:0 für LeXuZ) VBT 2012: (als Nemphis) *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Dave LyriX (Sieg für Nemphis durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Der Alki (5:0 für Der Alki) VBT 2013: *Vorrunde 1: Gegen KonTagA (9:3 für Gary Washington) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen mcp63 (7:1 für Gary Washington) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Mikz (8:11 für Gary Washington) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen Style.Z (12:10 für Gary Washington) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Jott-ha (15:10 für Jott-ha) JBB 2014: * Qualifikation: (06.06.2014) *8tel-Finale: Gegen Das K-Element (7:1 für Gary Washington) *4tel-Finale: Gegen Aytee (6:5 für Aytee) *Bonus Battle: Gegen EnteTainment (3:2 für Gary Washington) JMC 2016: *Qualifikation: Who The Fuck is This (172.285 Punkte) *32stel-Finale: Final Stage (113.500 Punkte) *16tel-Finale: Outer Space (178.740 Punkte) *8tel-Finale: Panamapapers / Na Dikka Neyy (174.014 Punkte) *4tel-Finale: ''Ready Set Go feat. ''GReeeN (198.021 Punkte) *Halbfinale: ''Oval Office / Pass Out feat. ''GReeeN (224.321 Punkte) *Finale: ''Wolkenkratzer feat. ''GReeeN (729.281 Punkte) Video thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Trivia *Sein Name könnte eine Anspielung auf die "King of Queens" Episode "Cowardly Lyin'" sein: Doug: There's a charge on here from the video store for GGW. That stands for Girls Gone Wild. Carrie: Uh huh. Doug: I was planning on telling you that stood for George Washington. Carrie: And what were you planning on telling me the middle G stood for? Doug: Gary *Vor einigen Jahren hat Gary noch Gangsta-Rap gemacht und hatte noch nicht den Style von Heute, damals drehte er ein sehr peinliches Video mit seinem Kollegen Big-D (jetzt LePain), dieses erwähnte Aytee in seiner Runde gegen Gary.thumb|250px|Gary damals mit Big-D Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:Bonusbattle Teilnehmer Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:JMC 2016 Kategorie:Turniersieger